Harrys persönliche Horrorgeschichte
by missymaus
Summary: Als Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum ein unscheinbares Buch finden und darin zu lesen beginnt, entdeckt er darin seine ganz persönliche Horrorgeschichte. Die Inhalt: Das Liebesleben seiner besten Freundin. (DM/HG)


Harry persönliche Horrorgeschichte

_Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit mit mir los ist. Ich bin unkonzentriert und unaufmerksam. Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Immer wieder erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich IHN anstarre. Im Unterricht, beim Essen, wenn er mir auf dem Gang begegnet, beim Quidditch… Ständig! Und immer wieder sage ich mir, dass es aufhören muss, aber es klappt einfach nicht. Wenn ich es bloß kontrollieren könnte. Heute hat er mich auch noch dabei erwischt. Es war in Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick erklärte gerade etwas, doch ich war einfach zu müde, um ihm vernünftig zuhören zu können. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und wie von selbst wanderten sie zu IHM. Als hätte er meinen Blick gespürt, drehte er sich um und schaute mich direkt an. Für einen Moment versank ich in seinen wunderschönen Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich begriff, was ich da tat, doch es war schon zu spät. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er mich den Rest der Stunde über mit einem wissenden Blick bedachte. Und den Zauber, den wir in dieser Stunde lernen sollte, bekam ich auch nicht hin._

Verwundert schaute Harry auf das Buch vor sich hinunter. Er hatte dieses kleine, unscheinbare, in braunes Leder gebundene Buch unter einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gefunden. Es stand kein Titel drauf und auch im inneren befand sich keine Name. Es war handgeschrieben, weshalb er darauf schloss, dass es ein Notizbuch war, dass irgendwer hier vergessen hatte. Er hoffte aus dem Inhalt schließen zu können wem es gehört und begann es zu lesen. Doch der Inhalt verwirrte ihn es kam ihm eher wie eine Geschichte, als wie Notizen vor. Eine Geschichte die jemand über das Leben in Hogwarts geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte derjenige sich selbst auch eine Rolle zugedacht. Er sollte am besten weiterlesen um herauszufinden wem es gehörte. Also blätterte Harry ein paar Seiten weiter und begann von neuem zu lesen.

_Nach Zaubereigeschichte fing er mich ab. Er griff einfach nach meinem Arm und zog mich hinter sich her in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Das war's jetzt. Die letzten Tage hatte ich damit verbracht ihm soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen und nun saß ich da und war dem malfoy'schen Gespött ausgeliefert._

Bei diesem Absatz lief es Harry kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wer hier in Gryffindor würde denn bitteschön eine Geschichte über Malfoy schreiben? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Frettchen hier noch sein Fett weg bekam.

_Doch er verspottete mich nicht. Er fragte, auf typisch arrogante Art, warum ich ihm denn aus dem Weg gehen würde. Ich entgegnete bloß, dass er sich irren müsse, welchem Grund hatte ich denn ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch er grinste bloß, dieses herrliche, schiefe Grinsen, und erwiderte bloß, dass ich gar nicht erst versuchen solle mich herauszureden. Dabei vielen ihm die Haare ganz lässig in die Augen, sodass ich für einen Moment abgelenkt war. Dann begann ich einen neuen Konter, Angriff war ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung, und fragte ihn, seit wann er denn soviel Wert auf meine Gesellschaft legen würde. Er hatte mir in den letzten Jahren deutlich gezeigt, was er von mir hielt. Ich dachte, dass ich ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Sein Grinsen wurde bloß breiter und er entgegnete, dass er sein Verhalten gerne revidieren würde, in dem er mich beim nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende zum Essen einlud. Ich war so verblüfft von diesen Worten, dass ich zustimmte, noch ehe ich wirklich einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte. Du bescheuertes Hirn! Wozu hab ich dich denn, wenn du mich in so wichtigen Momenten einfach im Stich lässt und mich nicht vor solchen Dummheiten abhältst?_

Völlig entgeistert starrte Harry auf die Seiten. War das etwas eine Liebesgeschichte? Und dann auch noch Malfoy? Eine Liebesgeschichte über Malfoy? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Jungen der zweimal überlebte schlecht. Da konnte jemand bloß an Geschmacksverirrung leiden. Wer, der es nicht tat, würde denn sonst so einen Mist schreiben? Bestimmt waren es diese kichernden kleinen Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang. Er hatte sie letztens über Malfoy tuscheln hören, den armen, sexy Jungen, der gezwungen wurde ein Todesser zu werden und überhaupt von allen missverstanden wurde. Allein bei diesem Gedanken konnte Harry ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, was ihm einige fragende Blicke von seinen Mitschülern einbrachte. Missverstanden, schon klar. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Mädchen so einiges über Draco Malfoy erzählt, hielt sich aber zurück. Am Ende hieß es noch, dass er Eifersüchtig auf das Frettchen war und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Wenn Ginny jemals so ein Gerücht zu Ohren kommen sollte, würde sie Harry lynchen.

Eigentlich sollte er das Buch jetzt dorthin zurücklegen, wo er es gefunden hatte und schleunigst zusehen, dass er hier wegkam, doch er konnte nicht. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern. Seine Neugier, die ihn Jahr um Jahr immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte, war einfach zu mächtig. Wie von selbst blätterten seine Finger einige Seiten weiter. Harry seufzte ergeben und begann wieder zu lesen.

_Heute ging es also nach Hogsmead. Wir hatten uns in der Eingangshalle verabredet. Ich war zu früh dran und die ganze Zeit während ich wartete, schimpfte ich mich eine Närrin. Warum tat ich mir das überhaupt an? Vermutlich würde er nicht mal kommen. Er hatte sich bestimmt bloß einen Spaß mit mir erlaubt, schließlich war er das Oberreinblut und ich eine Muggelgeborene erster Güte. Ich drehte mich um und wollte schon gehen, da sah ich ihn. Er kam direkt auf mich zu und das mit einer Eleganz, die mich ganz und gar neidisch machte. Niemals wäre ich dazu in der Lage mich so zu bewegen. Ich würden neben ihm vermutlich wie ein Bauerntrampel aussehen._

_Es wurde ein unerwartet schöner Tag. Draco führte uns zu einem kleinen Lokal abseits der Hauptstraße, sodass wir von neugierigen Blicken sicher waren. Es war wirklich schön. Sich mit Draco zu unterhalten war wirklich ein Erlebnis. Er ist klug, lustig und unglaublich charmant. Ich weiß nicht wann ich mich das letzte Mal so gut unterhalten habe oder das letzte Mal so viel gelacht habe. Nach diesem Tag macht auf einmal alles einen Sinn. Meine Unaufmerksamkeit, meine fehlende Konzentration und mein Starren, das alles hat einen Grund. Mir den einzugestehen, fällt mir unglaublich schwer. Ich, Hermine Granger, habe mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt._

Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte Harry auf den Namen seiner besten Freundin. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Irgendjemand hatte sich hier einen ganz schlechten Scherz erlaubt. Als ob Hermine jemals etwas für das Frettchen empfinden würde. Bei Merlin, wenn Harry diesen Jemand in die Finger bekam, würde ihm das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Wie konnten sie es waren Hermines Namen so in den Dreck zu ziehen? Nach allem was sie für diese Welt getan hatte, machten sie sich über sie lustig? Natürlich hatte auch Harry die Gespräche hinter vorgehaltener Hand gehört, warum die junge Hexe denn immer noch single sein, doch sie als Hauptfigur dieser Horrorgeschichte zu benutzen, das war etwas ganz anders. Mit fahrigen Finger blätterte er wieder in dem Buch und begann wieder zu lesen.

Er las, von ihrem ersten Kuss und von dem ersten Liebesgeständnis. Er las von heimlichen Treffen und romantischen Ausflügen. Nachdem sich sein erster Schreck allmählich gelegt hatte und Harry allmählich einsah, dass er überreagiert hatte, fing das ganze sogar an ihn zu amüsieren. Dieser Unsinn war eigentlich ziemlich lustig und im Grund auch ganz gut geschrieben. Niemals würde Hermine sich auf Malfoy einlassen oder, Merlin bewahren, auf ein Date mit ihm gehen. Diese Geschichte war zwar eine Horrorgeschichte, aber eine lustige Horrorgeschichte. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, er hatte noch gut eine Stunde bis zu Sperrstunde, weswegen Harry beschloss sich auf den Weg zu Hermine zu machen und ihr das Buch zu zeigen. Dann könnten sie sich gemeinsam darüber lustig machen.

Schon kurze Zeit später klopfte Harry an den Eingang zum Schulsprecherturm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine ihn rein ließ.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte heute ist Quidditch-Training", fragte sie und sah ihren besten Freund überrascht an.

„Die Hälfte des Teams ist krank, da hab ich es verschoben. So bring das Training nichts", antwortete er und ließ sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin plumpsen. „Ich hab heute im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas gefunden und das musste ich dir einfach zeigen."

Harry zog das Buch aus seiner Tasche und wedelte damit unter Hermines Nase herum.

„Das wirst du nicht glauben. Ich hab im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Horrorgeschichte über dich und Malfoy gefunden. Verrückt, oder?"

Während er sprach veränderte sich die Farbe von Hermines Gesicht. Sie wurde zuerst kreideweiß und im nächsten Moment rot wie eine Tomate. Harry stoppte, als er das bemerkte und sah sie verwundert an.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er verwundert und sah sie besorgt an. So hatte er seine beste Freundin noch nie erlebt.

„Harry, das ist keine Geschichte. Das ist mein Tagebuch."

Harry sah sie an, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein zweites Paar Arme gewachsen.

„Aber", stammelte er, „Du… Er… Nein, Hermine nein. Das kann nicht sein."

„Harry, beruhig dich", versuchte Hermine auf ihren besten Freund einzureden, doch sie drang nicht zu ihm durch.

Ein lachen, ein lautes, fröhliches Lachen, ließ die Beiden herumfahren. Draco Malfoy kam aus dem zweiten Schlafzimmer der Schulsprecherräume und sah die beiden belustigt an. Er hatte in seinem Zimmer mitbekommen, was hier im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgegangen war und das Ganze hatte ihn köstlich amüsiert.

Gemächlich kam er auf die beiden zu, stellte sich hinter Hermine und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter.

„Tja, meine Liebe, ich befürchte die Katze ist jetzt aus dem Sack."

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich der Slytherin zu der Gryffindor hinab und küsste sie, während Harry daneben saß und das Spektakel entgeistert beobachtete.


End file.
